Uncontrollable
Uncontrollable is a star collection event that ran from September 20 to October 06, 2018. Announcement September 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #635 -Event Announcement by Elias, Yukiya and Klaus- Elias "I can’t believe I had to do that in front of my brother and other people. It was so humiliating..." Yukiya "It was worse for me. I had to do it with Prof. Schuyler watching me!" Klaus "It’s still nothing compared to what I experienced... She tied me up and I almost became a toy for Zeus." Elias "What the heck happened to you, Klaus?!" Klaus "If you must know, you go read Uncontrollable..."ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #635." Retrieved on September 20, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *23 avatar items, being 3 exclusive to the event shop ("Uncontrollable Special SET:" Kaleidoscope Hair, Dress and his Outfit). *7 stories, one to each character: Elias (110 stars), Augustus (340), Leslie (590), Hiro (1040), Scarlett (1670), Yukiya (1860) and Klaus (2600). Summary Intro Chica "Did you all know that magical tools are invented to make everyday life better and convenient?" "However some of them appeared to have unique features... Shall we go check them out?" Elias "Don't give up! I will take you back to Gedonelune!" Yukiya "There's a misunderstanding. We are not trying to be disorderly. We cannot move unless we kiss." Klaus "I can't move... This tool also paralyzes what it captured with magical waves..." Leslie "You want to lose weight, don't you? Then you better use burn calories you just consumed." Hiro "Show me your everything." Augustus "Turn this whole world into a vast flower field!" Scarlett "I want to spend more time talking with her. Well, we don't even have to talk. I just want to be close to her, looking at her..." Chica "What on earth...?! Seeing your man turning to be so bold is pretty fascinating, isn't it?!" "Prince Sigurd! Whait for me! I'll make you mine!" Stories Elias: In the Goldstein laboratory, many high-tech magical tools created by Elias' father and grandfather were kept on display. Elias was explaining about the magical tools, like "Robinson Plus" that is a set of tools for emergencies, palm-sized box made small to be easier to carry, containing food, sleeping bag, tent and emergency kit. Beneath an old cloth was a lantern-shaped tool named Survival 7. Liz flipped the switch and a bright beam of rainbow light streamed out of the lantern, enveloped them, and teletransported them to a desert island. Liz noticed that the tool looked "rusty" and it did not send them back. A strong storm broke, Liz and Elias started to run away from the strong waves, and then, they returned to the laboratory with another rainbow light. Klaus and Alfonse were there watching the couple and explained the magical tool gives a virtual survival experience. Augustus: Leslie: Hiro: Scarlett: Yukiya: Klaus: Mentioned Tools/Spells Magical Tools: *Robin Plus - mentioned in Elias story *Survival 7 - mentioned in Elias story Spells: * Trivia *Despite Alfonse being in the event banner he didn't gain a spin-off for this event. Gallery 20180920_hunt166_logbo.png|login bonus Uncontrollable_banners.png|banner Uncontrollable_es.png|event shop Uncontrollable_p1.jpg| Uncontrollable_p2.jpg| Uncontrollable_av_1.png| Uncontrollable_av_2.png Uncontrollable_av_3.png Uncontrollable_sr_1.png| Uncontrollable_sr2.jpg| Uncontrollable_sr3.jpg| Uncontrollable_sr4.jpg| Uncontrollable_sr5.jpg| Uncontrollable_ran_1.png| Uncontrollable_ran_3.png| Uncontrollable_eb_1.png| Uncontrollable_eb_2.png| Uncontrolable_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Uncontrolable_av_items_names.jpg|avatar items names An_019_maha_bg1.jpg|"Magical Library (Garden)" An_019_maha_bg2.jpg|"Ice Crystal Castle (Garden)" Category:Events Category:Collection Events